Forum:Create a Character Center
Create a Character Central Ok If you tell me the details you want i will amke your fan made chracter!--Bixby123 02:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Tell me what you want *Color? *tail? *ears? *eyes? *big? *nose? *bely? *legs? *arms? *Clothes? *Hair? *Shoes/Socks? *Accesories? *Gloves? Requests I have a villain: Echidnaflame. He is an echidna that went bad before Jezz existed, and has time travel abilities, and is pyrokinetic. *Color: Orange *Hair: Like Knuckles' *Shoes: Knux's, only smoke colored *Accesories: Appears to have an omega symbol where Knuckles' cresent normally is *Gloves: Knux's, with fingers in addition to the spikes Tell me when he is done. Thanks!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC)color:black and maroon where shadows fur is like Devil Super Sonic *Color: black *Arms: Sonic's *Chest: Sonic's *Clothes: A wite vest *Hair: shadow's *Shoes: Sonic's,wite/grey *Accesories: NO eyelids *Gloves: Knuckles' Leave a message on my talk page when it's done--I'm Crazy!,Goldenguy511 01:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) shoes:silvers but with rockets and everything else like Sonic Request: DENIED I cannot do something like that Aw, what?! What part can't you do? I can change details accordingly.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Bixby, how can you DENY someone's request like that?! It's so simple! I''' could create something like that! As a matter of fact, I've taken the liberty of doing so P.S. Do NOT ask me what I used to make him. You don't deserve to know if you're not gonna live up to your promises --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:29, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I know what u used i just don't know what an Omega Symbol is. XD--It's Me Bixby! Talk to B! 12:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry I also have Male Furry Dollmaker on my Computer I can take that request--Milotheechidna 15:20, 10 June 2009 (UTC) pheonix the hedgehog see if you can draw him in a different stance than what is pictured: [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'''Pheonix]] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 13:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Mighty the Hedgefox Hey! Can you make me a new avatar? I need one like Hyper Shadic, change the body color to green, change the stripes on his spikes from to red to yellow, switch the gloves to Kunx's type gloves, give him ring cuffs and make him glow a dark green aura. 'Bladez the Hegdhog' I'd like an avatar too! (I can't make one myself XD) so if you don't mind making it, heres what i'd like it to look like. Name: b hngnhjm,mjkmm,jujvbrfyxcvfvdfcvtgrfvedfvnsxcvbsdfgzxcvdfgbtdcvggbfghgvb the heghog Gender: Male Hair: Spikey in the back like Sonic, but he has a tuft of hair in the front, like Tails or Amy. Color: Brown Gloves: Plain, white gloves, like most characters (Sonic, Tails etc.) but has golden ring cuffs on his wrists. Shoes: Like Sonic's, only where Sonic's are red, Bladez are sky blue. Age: 16 Eye Color: Green Overall Description: He Bears a close resemblince to Sonic the Hedgehog, except for the things i mentioned above. Slider The Thingy :Hello there, i would like you to please make an avatar for my fan character, Slider the Thingy. However, rather than give you vague information, i'll just give you this link: Slider's info : OK, thanx, bye! Multiverseman 14:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Bladez the Hegdehog (again...) Thanks anyway guys! but i got a avatar on my own ^_^ Bladez the Hedgehog (again...and again...) Hey, Multiverseman, i made ya an avatar! (its not some of my BEST work, but still...) hope ya like it! :Thanx! Multiverseman 21:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC)